


The Adventure of Glatt and Ghostbur

by MothMeats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Developing Friendships, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeats/pseuds/MothMeats
Summary: "Eya what the fuck is this? Gods damn it I was dead, why am I a transparent colourless phantom looking ass!?""..hello? I'm Ghostbur! You look like you need some blue!"Jshlatt, or now more accurately Glatt, looked up and sent the fellow ghost a bewildered and confused look."Wilbur?"Following Wilbur into the lifestyle of a ghost Jshlatt was forced to deal with seeing the consequences of his actions and actually being sober for once, good for him!Here I explore the dynamic Glatt and Ghostbur, with a bit of plot as a side dish
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Adventure of Glatt and Ghostbur

Pain.

Pain, darkness, confusion, light, images, pain, falling;

Falling.

Slam.

Glatt let out a small groan, his voice echoing slightly in the large crater the goat hybrid had managed to land in. The male clutched the sides of his head as he tried to fight the dizziness and pain that seemed to have wormed its way into his brain, it was almost familiar considering all the hangovers he used to experience.

On second thought it felt more like a bunch of bears had nothing better to do then just stomp on his head until it turned to complete mush. 

After several moments of wallowing in self pity and pain the businessman finally managed to gather his wits and stand up, looking around in bewilderment. Around himself there only seemed to be scuffed stone walls and puddles of water but when turning his head up Glatt could see a large structure built in the middle of the crater, raised on stilts. 

His memory came rushing back, coming to Dream SMP, the election, Wilbur, his (frankly pathetic) death. The ex-president looked down on his hands only to recieve another fucking whiplash - his hands were now just slightly transparent. 

It may have been just a tiny bit but it still was concerning!

The goat man let out a surprised laugh as he continued to stare at his hands, then his gaze traveled to his clothes. It was his best suit, his memory might have been shit, but Glatt was pretty sure that he did not wear it on his death day. 

After a few more bewildering minutes anger finally started to set in, why was he still in this ratchet place!? Why the fuck was he just not allowed to go into another SMP or or a private world even?? 

The hybrid let out a groan as he gripped his hair and looked down at his almost completely translucent shoes, somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a whisper that the crater was getting darker, night was coming, that he needed to find a safe space and set his re-spawn point but all Glatt now wanted was whiskey and big booty bitches to get his mind of things. At this miserable point even seeing Quackity's fat ass would have helped! 

The ghost let out a bitter laugh as his mind was brought to his.. the male shook his head and looked around again, trying to see if there was any way to get out of the giant hole and figure out what the hell was keeping him in this place. 

As Glatt began to wonder about his rollercoaster of unwelcomed feelings still kept welcoming his brain cells for a ride, not only was the whole 'dead' thing confusing because of, you know, the usual reasons but actually being sober for once was really throwing off his game.

"Piece of shit server, can't even allow me to fucking leave like what the fuck?? I left my fucking mark I should be allowed to move on! What a sad piece of excuse for an afterlife!"

"..hello?"

Hearing another, equally as echoey, voice in this giant hole made Glatt freeze up. Not only was the freezing up caused by his embarrassing goat qualities but it was also a familiar voice.

The dead man turned his head, spotting a floating humanoid standing in front of what seemed like a well hidden cave, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Ghostbur offered a shy wave as he slowly began to float forward to the new person, his surprise and confusion was clear in both body language and facial expressions. After hearing about a goat hybrid that only brought evil and suffering to his friends Ghostbur was not sure how to react to this, but then again nobody had even mentioned that the horns of this evil president were red. 

"..Wilbur?"

The smiling ghost immediately deflated, his eyes going downcast before he shook his head. 

"N-no, I am a ghost! Ghostbur! I uh used to be Wilbut but I ..can't..remember..anything so um! You seemed sad and not feeling well so here- have some blue!"

Glatt looked at the suspicious substance suddenly thrusted in his face and without a second thought took it. As his hands passed through Ghostburs ones the male fought a shiver, just where their fingers touched, felt like he could feel both of their hands individually and as one entity. The new feeling made the hybrid immediately pull away, now holding this weird 'blue' close to his chest.

"What the fuck."


End file.
